Leshawna
Coverage thumb|left|225pxWhen Leshawna arrives in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, greets everyone and tells everyone to that she came to win. Harold gasps at the sight of her and when she begins talking to DJ, Harold comes up and calls Leshawna "real big," and "loud." Leshawna is angered at this comment and attempts to attack Harold, but DJ and Bridgette immediately restrain her from doing so. Later, when Cody arrives and begins flirting with some of the girls, she tells him to save it. She is put on the Screaming Gophers. When they were getting their food, Leshawna asked Eva "what’s up, girl?" Eva, however, simply glared at her as a response. Leshawna is somewhat annoyed and is upset that "it's going to be that way", but is barked at by Chef to keep the line moving, and forgets about it. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Leshawna begins a major conflict with Heather. It started when Heather refused to jump off the cliff just to avoid getting her hair wet on international television, which causes Leshawna to demand her to jump. After insulting each other about their livelihoods, Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff and into the safety zone. Leshawna then hopes she can make it in too, which she does. Leshawna accepts Heather’s fake apology, and is also very happy when the team wins. During the hot tub party, she does a victory dance along with Owen and Noah. thumb|196pxLeshawna continues to have negative interactions with Harold and Heather throughout the early stages of the game. She is shown to be a bit in the background, until her relationships with her teammates become more prominent, an example being her and Izzy's odd interactions when they are canoe partners in Up The Creek. Things take a turn for the worse in Paintball Deer Hunt, where her blurry vision accidentallty causes her to shoot Heather. After apologizing for the situation, Heather snaps at her, which causes her to join Beth in engaging a fight of words and paintballs, which causes their team to lose the challenge. Her friendship with Beth continues in If You Can't Take The Heat... , as the two are paired up with one another for the challenge, and Heather makes sure to make the both of them miserable. With the help of Beth and Lindsay, she is able to lock Heather in the fridge. thumb|left|196px It is later revealed that Harold acts awkwardly around her, because he has a crush on her, after the haiku letter that was meant for her, managed to get in the hands of her friends Bridgette and Gwen. After he admits his love for her, the two share a farewell kiss, before he leaves. After hearing that Harold saw breasts, she turns to Heather, and runs to attack her. Leshawna makes it to the merge in Brunch of Disgustingness, where it is established that she is veahily alligned with Gwen, and against Lindsay and Heather. When Bridgette enters the cabin, Leshawna and Heather are shown to be bickering about various things, such as Leshawna leaving her clothes around, and the fact that Heather ate Leshawna’s food. She then warns Bridgette about how much of a pain Heather is, and after being subjected to it for a few minutes, she chooses to side and bunk with Gwen and Leshawna. thumb|196pxThe tension between the girls are strong in the beginning of No Pain, No Game, as Leshawna is eating a bag of chips while angrily staring at Heather and Lindsay. Leshawna defends Bridgette from an argument with Evaès wrath, as she argues with the rage-a-holic about her actions. Eva goes as far as calling Leshawna "thunder thighs," but they stop before things get physical. Her conflict with Eva is heightened, when both of them are the final ones in the challenge, and she wins immunity over Eva. When Gwen told Leshawna what Heather did in the next episode, she told everyone on the island except Trent and Heather to eliminate Heather. Since Heather got invincibility, her alliance eliminated Trent. She realizes Heather's plot much too late, and apologizes to Trent and Gwen for her rash decision. thumb|left|158px Leshawna attempts to comfort Gwen, and to create a girls voting block to ocunter the guys in Hide and Be Sneaky, but was unsuccessful at both goals, with Bridgette going home, and Gwen not fully over Trent’s elimination. After not knowing how to build, or ride a bike in That’s Off the Chain!, Izzy decides to help her out, which Leshawna almost instantly regrets, as Izzy takes her on a whirlwhind of a ride, and both do not end up competing in the challenge. thumb|159pxLeshawna goes back under the radar for the next few episodes when it comes to starting drama, and interacting with others, but that changes in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. She is paired up with Duncan for the challenge, but they do much more fighting than actual teamwork. For example, they arm wrestle over who is eating the food, and after Duncan cheats, he does it. Leshawna angrily feeds him very fast, giving him hardly enough time to swallow. When they get in the canoe, Leshawna tells Duncan that Courtney told her that he had a soft side. Duncan admits it was true, because he didn’t want DJ to feel bad about his bunny. When Duncan insults Leshawna’s weight, she beats him up. Leshawna ended up piggybacking Duncan, and they almost got the tiki idol to the cave, but were scared off by Woolly Beavers. In the final part of the challenge, they seem to get along much better and complete the totem stack first out of the groups. thumb|left|199pxLeshawna was accidentally voted off in Haute Camp-ture, due to many people accidentally saying her name. Despite her elimination, many of the eliminated campers like Leshawna. Harold mentioned she was his soulmate, and Courtney said she had nothing bad to say about her. However, when Katie and Sadie said they wanted Leshawna to come to Playa Des Losers, which made others try to say not to vote off Leshawna, which included Courtney, Lindsay (twice), Izzy, a Parrot, Trent, and the Parrot again. Leshawna was pushed in by Chef on the Boat of Losers and sent there. She was mentioned in Camp Castaways by Heather, who was insulting Gwen about how she missed Leshawna. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Leshawna was one of the few who sided with Gwen the entire time. After getting tired of dealing with Heather and locked her in the confessional after Owen had used it as a bathroom. thumb|226pxIn Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, she hangs out with Gwen and Trent at Playa Des Losers, and would later partner with them for the challenge. Leshawna also breaks up with Harold in this episode, after she believes they took the relationship too fast. Eventually, Leshawna stole the Chef’s ATV and stole it. She tried to run over Heather with it, but misses and drives it into the lake. She tries to snatch the case from the people on the diving board, but it fall out of her hands. She is one of the 14 people to be in the Dock of Shame’s water, so she qualifies in Total Drama Action, even though she clearly does not want to. Total Drama Action thumb|left|196pxLeshawna is shown to still be on good terms with Harold while simultaneously being on very bad terms with Heather. Although she initially shared a bunk with Izzy, as of Riot On Set, she has begun sharing a bunk with Heather, despite being revolted by the idea in Monster Cash. Leshawna is unaware of Harold's distorted views on their relationship, as she thinks it simply was not meant to be. Judging from her reactions as of Alien Resurr-eggtion, she is still highly attracted to Justin. thumb|189pxIn Riot On Set, she is chosen by Gwen to be on the Screaming Gaffers. Leshawna encouraged Gwen to select Heather telling her to keep her enemies closer, and Gwen reluctantly chose Heather over Izzy. Her efforts to help the team for the ext few episodes are mixed, like when she volunteered to dance in Beach Blanket Bogus, which Harold was the only one to appreciate. Despite their fresh break-up, Leshawna continues to defend and look out for Harold, especially in regards to Duncan. thumb|left|189pxLeShawna still maintains her conflicts from the previous in this season, mostly with Duncan, and especially Heather. An example of her fighting is in 3:10 to Crazytown,where they during the horse-mounting challenge where Leshawna again finds herself forcefully pushing Heather off from a high altitude to complete the challenge. This time, however, she is dragged down by Heather simultaneously, leaving them both stuck on a weather vane. She defends Gwen in The Chefshank Redemption when Heather (rightfully) calls her out for throwing the challenge, but Leshawna argues with her about trusting anyone over Heather. After trying countless times to form an alliance with Duncan and Harold to oust Heather in One Flu Over the Cuckoos, she snaps at them for making this so difficult, as neither one of them are interested in the idea. Lesahwna ends up working with Duncan for the episode to figure out how the others are getting sick, and after being the last one standing, she pretends to cry to trick the team into giving her the sole reward of going to the spa. Through this, her best cousin Leshaniqua (who takes on Leshawna's Camp TV original prototype design, only with a different color scheme) makes an appearance at the end of the episode as Leshawna rides off in the Lame-o-sine with her, ending the false crying act and now relieved that she's earned a break from the troubles of the Total Drama series. thumb|196pxDuring the dangerous submarine challenge in Masters of Disasters, Leshawna accidentally tells the Screaming Gaffers that she never cries.Duncan reminds her she was crying pretty hard for the reward, and the Gaffers soon realize that she tricked them into giving her the reward, angering them. Heather lashes out at Leshawna, until Duncan breaks them up and Harold tells them to calm down. Leshawna tries to win her team's trust by letting them use the only working bathroom stall in the next episode, but only Harold accepts the bribe. She starts to drink a lot of Owen's colon smoothies, due to being starving, which ends up causing an issue during the challenge, since she cannot keep her flatulence issues under control. This gives their location away to the Grips, but her team is spared from elimination. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Leshawna's team refuses to let her forget about her lies, to the point where even Harold starts picking on her. Annoyed, she walks away from them, but ends up kidnapped to be locked in the vault. Her team leaves her in the vault for the entire episode, which angers and saddens Leshawna, since she regrets her actions, but does not see it as fair for them to leave her behind. thumb|left|198pxLeshawna's luck continues to get worse in Million Dollar Babies, . After pissing Beth off about her relationship status, she revealed (via Courtney's PDA) that Leshawna was bad-mouthing everyone to her cousin Leshaniqua during her spa night. In the final challenge, Leshawna improvises a cheer about each and every castmate to clear up the bad air, but her team still loses the challenge, thus leaving her in a dangerous position. Leshawna gets the final award after Harold, Duncan and herself voted for Heather. Before Heather's departure, Leshawna tells Heather that she considers her as a friend, but she said she'll deny it if it ends up on the website. In return, Heather gives Leshawna her wig. Despite Leshawna getting the cold shoulder in the beginning of Dial M for Merger, and the merge being announced, she successfully aligns with Harold and Duncan. thumb|175pxIn Super Hero-ld, Leshawna is complaining about the challenge starting early in the morning. As a superhero, she was 'Super Aqua Chick' and had the power to throw water. In this episode, it is shown that she still has feelings for Harold. After a strange swirl of conversation of who is to be voted off, Harold ends up torn between voting off Duncan, for obvious reasons, or Leshawna for her treachery. In the end, Leshawna leaves. Before she leaves, she tells Harold to keep sticking up for himself and to take Duncan down. thumb|left|175pxIn The Aftermath: III, Leshawna reveals that she regrets what she did on the season, and she still loves Harold, but won't let it get past the friendship level. She notices Geoff is a Chris replica and decides to call him out about it. She has no issue with helping Bridgette, Owen, and Heather work together to take Geoff down and return him to his normal self. I In the finale, she admits she will miss everyone, but gets impatient with how long it will take to pick a winner, since she wants to go home. She is shown to be in a good place with Heather, as both share their disbelief of Beth's boyfriend. Leshawna questions the finalists about what they would do with the money, which will influence how she decides to vote. thumb|196pxCelebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special shows that Leshawna and Tyler were in various other reality shows after Total Drama Action, such as "Celebrity Stunt Diving," "You Think You Can Eat That?," "Doctor for a Day," and "Extreme Chess: Pillar Edition." On the set of "Sharp Things Flying At Your Head," she admits she did all those shows for the money. Blaineley then reveals that Leshawna "trimmed down her booty," although she apparently gained back the weight she lost. While on the bus to stop Chris from going through with Total Drama Dirtbags, she is shown to get along with DJ's mom. She also gave up her bra so it could be used as a catapult to attack the Total Drama Dirtbags' bus. Later, her bra saved everyone from crashing when the bra got caught on a branch after the bus fell off the cliff. She was one of the castmates who did not leave to search for help, and later qualified to compete on Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour thumb|leftIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Leshawna is among the first contestants to arrive at the airport. Harold asks her if he will get to beatbox in the songs, but she doesn't get to answer this, as Duncan interrupted Harold with a threat. She stays fairly quiet until she asks where the bathroom is. In the bathroom, Leshawna notices that there is a camera in it, and expresses her frustration at it, saying how she can never get any of her private time on the show. During the Come Fly With Us musical number, Leshawna sings and dances with DJ in first class. In the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, Leshawna forms a trio with DJ and Harold, being the first ones to cross the finish line after running away from scarabs they discovered in the pyramid. Later, they are put in Team Victory along with Lindsay, Bridgette and Ezekiel. Leshawna is shown to be angry at Chris because her team gets a stick, while the other two teams get a camel and a goat respectively, because they won the previous challenge and they get the most useless reward. In the second part of the previous episode, Leshawna tells Harold, who thought their gold mat meant they were cowards, that it means "victory." She later reminds Chris that the other teams received a camel and a goat, and they received a stick. She jumps into Harold's arms when Chris reveals that there are sand snakes in Egypt, along with killer scarab beetles. During Lovin' Time, Leshawna sings alone, and attempts to force two scarab beetles to mate. During the camel race, Team Victory is far behind, as Leshawna discovered they were running in circles. She is overjoyed when Harold finds out that the stick is actually a divining rod, and explains to Lindsay that it helps you find water. Later, her team arrives last to the Nile, where they see the other two teams finishing up their weave basket boats. She and DJ manage to get the boat done quickly, as Leshawna "knows her way around a weave." When the three teams hear that Chris would allow no elimination if each team got their prize across, Leshawna cheers, however this quickly turns to anger after Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick. At the elimination ceremony, Leshawna votes for Ezekiel in the confessional, by stamping his passport. She receives the first barf bag full of airline issue peanuts ever, and Ezekiel is sent down the Drop of Shame. thumb|224pxIn Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Leshawna is sitting in the commercial class cabin with her team and the other team, when a patched up hole breaks back open, Leshawna almost gets sucked out, but Alejandro saves her. This makes her fall for his charms, which irritates Harold. Alejandro also calls her as beautiful as a flower in Japanese, for which she giggles. In the human pinball challenge, Leshawna volunteers DJ to be the one in the pinball. DJ remembers what happened in the last episode, with the mummified dog in the pyramid, and Leshawna denies saying it didn't explode, it just disintegrated. In the middle of the challenge, she is annoyed with Harold's Japanese facts and really tries to help DJ in the challenge, by pulling a slingshot, with the help of Bridgette and Lindsay. Later in the episode, she is seen in the confessional holding DJ's and Harold's passports, not sure who to vote for, but not showing which one she chose. DJ ends up getting eliminated, but Harold quits to save him. Leshawna doesn't show much emotion about him leaving, even though he states he will miss her the most. She is the third one to receive a barf bag. thumb|left|204pxIt is revealed that Harold gave Leshawna his num-yos some time before Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Leshawna looks at them endearingly until the flight became rough. She was seen sitting next to her teammates in the loser's class cabin and gets really annoyed with Chris' comments about how he didn't care about them. She asked where they were going and begged for a place with no pinballs of any kind. When the plane starts to shake, a sign ordered them to put on their seat belts. Leshawna wasn't quickly enough and smashed her head on the ceiling. Once in the Yukon, Leshawna hugs Alejandro for warmth. Her teammates agree with her strategy before the challenge started. Leshawna has little trouble with the first part of the challenge as she takes an ice flow and rides it to shore. DJ, arriving before her, pulls her on the sled. They pick up Lindsay soon after. She lies to DJ when he accidentally hits a seal in order to keep going, she also gets Lindsay to back her up by making seal cries. DJ believes it and keeps running. Despite crossing the finish line first, her team loses because they forget Bridgette. Leshawna receives the second barf bag. In Broadway, Baby!, Leshawna is shown upset about only having three members left in Team Victory and their losing streak. Lindsay cheers her up however by giving her an inspirational speech to win. During What's Not To Love, Leshawna was dancing with DJ until Lindsay yell at them to stop. When Alejandro arrives, he doesn't seem to be trying to be flirting with her, but is only doing so to Lindsay and Sierra. During the first challenge, she is the last one up the rope and is being pulled up by DJ and Lindsay. They then get the baby carriage and are the second team to slide down the fireman pole. When Team Amazon has to go back, Team Victory is in first place, but Leshawna questions how they are going to get to Central Park through boat, which is answered when they go through the sewer. In the second part of the challenge, during the musical number, she tap dances with DJ, which gives the other teams a chance to catch up to them. When they have to bob for apples, DJ does so, but harms a snapping turtle in the process to which Leshawna sarcastically says that it happened because he was cursed. In the end of the challenge, Team Victory comes in second place, making it the first time they didn't come in last. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Leshawna did not appear, but Harold sang a song dedicated to her, and she appeared in never before seen clips, rolling her eyes at Harold, when he rambles to others about his vast knowledge of history, animals, and math. thumb|246pxIn Slap Slap Revolution, when DJ confesses about having a curse, Leshawna tells him that the more he believes it, the more power it has over him. After her team saves Owen from flying out from the plane, she throws a big crate to cover the hole. When the contestants are dropped off in the Alps, Leshawna falls on Alejandro, who was trying to catch her.She begins to fall for him and flirts with him, even during the song, Eine Kleine. When climbing back up the mountains with DJ, Leshawna goes along with Lindsay when she tells them that Tyler's back, and tells DJ that it's easier this way. During the first challenge, she grinds the sausage meat, and her teammates it to second in the race. During the dancing lesson, Heather tries to warn Leshawna about Alejandro, but to no avail. In the dance brawl, Leshawna manages to knock Noah off and move to the next round, but after she knocks Heather off, she jumps off the platform and beats her enemy up. Thus she makes her team lose and fall in last place. She gets eliminated during the Barf Bag Ceremony, much to her surprise. As she clings to the doorway, Alejandro appears from behind one of the tiki statues. Leshawna shouts, "You!" before he pushes her off. A deleted clip shows Leshawna parachuting to the ground, complaining about Alejandro and how she should have foreseen his true nature. She then apologizes to Harold for forgetting him. Once she had landed, the little goat from before attacks her before the camera shuts off. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Leshawna is introduced third, after Lindsay and DJ. Her review of her time on the show is mostly her slap fight with Heather in the final round of the dance-off in Slap Slap Revolution. Geoff asks how the first slap felt, but Leshawna changes the topic to Alejandro, which Bridgette agrees is evil. She dislikes the fact that she needs to sing, and requests that she dances instead. After a hasty rejection, Leshawna sings Sisters, a song about what she would like to say to Alejandro. She is forced to continue dancing after the song is over in order to force the viewers to donate one hundred thousand dollars. Finally, a fan is willing to donate if she does stop, and the music is cut. Harold compliments her dance skills, which she approves of, but then falls. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Leshawna won a bet against Trent that Lindsay would be able to remember Tyler's name. Leshawna was one of the five ex-contestants that won a chance to return to Total Drama World Tour in this episode. However, she did not win, because she lost her challenge of boxing against a kangaroo. Leshawna was shown to support Cody in Hawaiian Style, but, she, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, were placed on Team Heather due to Blaineley being the only member on the team. When Bridgette asked who was going to compete in the surfing challenge, Leshawna, along with Owen, Justin, and Eva, stepped away. thumb|left|180pxLeshawna was sitting with the other contestants in Hawaiian Punch, but she was still mad at Alejandro and Heather. Before the tie-breaker challenge, she said to Heather and Alejandro that they were "done" and laughed at Heather being tied up. During the challenge, she gave Heather the middle finger (Which is censored) after Heather asked for support. After Alejandro defeated Cody, she, along with everyone, but Courtney and Tyler (who was knocked out at the time), were seen glaring at him. Later on in the episode, she, along with everyone, were seen running down the volcano and swimming away from the island before they are covered in lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Leshawna appears on the yacht with the other veterans. She is dancing alongside Harold and DJ, next to an unamused Eva. Audition tape View this video for Leshawna's audition tape. thumb|left|184px''In her audition, Leshawna lists some of her good qualities and tells the viewers to call her if they want her on the show. Then she holds her cell phone and waits for the call, losing her patience when she gets no immediate response. Video Log ''View this video for Leshawna's video message from home. thumb|124px Leshawna's friend, Jasmine, sends her a video log like the other campers in the final five. Leshawna was the only camper who had a video log where their family wasn't in. Jasmine begins with her rendition of Romeo and Juliet and then talks about why she should be in season two of Total Drama Island, as though she is auditioning. When someone whispers that she's there to do something nice for Leshawna, Jasmine then offers a signed photograph of her. She somewhat resembles Courtney. Camp TV thumb|left|181pxthumb|104pxLeshawna appeared In Camp TV, Total Drama Island's prototype phase, along with the majority of the cast. She also was one of the main characters. Her character was virtually the same as it is today, with her famous quote: "Leshawna's in the house." In the first phase, Leshawna had an entirely different color scheme, outfit, hairstyle, and a hat.There was a another design with the same head as the first design, but has a shirt that looks very similar to the one in the final design, a mini skirt, and heels.By the time the original promo aired, she looks nearly the same as her current design; her clothes only look a little loose-fitting and she has one armband that matches the color of her shirt. Leshawna appeared alongside Lindsay often during the promo; it is uncertain if they were to be best friends or enemies, as Leshawna appears to offend Lindsay in one scene by saying no white girl will win the competition. In another scene, Lindsay is seen painting Leshawna's toenails. Since Heather did not exist in Camp TV, it's hard to say who Leshawna's rival was supposed to be. The original Leshawna with the hat and the high heels is seen on the "cheesy tabloid fame" magazine that Chris is holding up in the pilot episode. The design appears again in the form of Leshaniqua, Leshawna's cousin, who appears at the end of One Flu Over the Cuckoos. Trivia *Leshawna is one few campers to have their race confirmed; the producers say she is African. *Leshawna is occasionally referred to by Lindsay as 'LaFawnda'. This is a reference to the character with a similar name (and personality) from the movie, Napoleon Dynamite. Leshawna's original prototype design (the one with the green jumpsuit) looks rather similar to LaFawnduh. *Leshawna is one of the many characters to show nudity at some point during the series. *Leshawna is the only character to be eliminated in an episode without a challenge. *Leshawna, along with Justin and Mr. Coconut, was one of only three characters who had no dialogue in the episode they were eliminated in in Total Drama Island. *Leshawna placed fifth in Total Drama Island, while Harold placed fifth in Total Drama Action. Coincidentally, they were a couple. *Leshawna placed fifth in Total Drama Island, while she was the fifth eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna's hair seems to be sensitive to humidity, as it puffs up into a giant afro when the weather conditions outside are as such. *Leshawna has been revealed to have many allergies throughout the season. **She is allergic to pineapples, as revealed in If You Can't Take The Heat.... **She has been revealed to be lactose intolerant in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. *According to the Total Drama Production Blog, Leshawna's original design might be based off of Queen Latifah. *According to Total Drama World Tour website, Leshawna's favorite talent is dancing. *Referring to what Leshaniqua said, Leshawna has never cried in public, but she does fake cry. However, she did cry in public during Riot On Set and Masters of Disasters. *Leshawna is the first contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama World Tour, after mistaking it for a normal bathroom. *In Before We Die, Leshawna reveals that she wants to become a billionaire. *Leshawna is the first contestant overall in Total Drama World Tour to receive a barf bag full of airline issued peanuts in the Barf Bag Ceremony. *Leshawna is the only contestant known to wear a weave. *Leshawna is the first person in Total Drama history to win individual immunity. *Leshawna is the first former member of the Screaming Gophers to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour. *Leshawna has beaten every one of the original twenty-two campers, unless one counts the returns of Owen and Duncan. *Leshawna is the second contestant to try to hang onto the plane after their elimination in Total Drama World Tour. The first being Ezekiel. *Counting endings outside Canada and the US, Leshawna is the highest ranking contestant in Total Drama Island to have never won a season. *She, along with Geoff and Bridgette, are the only ones to sing an entire song by themselves in Total Drama World Tour. *She is one of the four characters to give the middle finger gesture. The others being Lindsay, Duncan, and Sasquatchanakwa. *Leshawna is one out of two contestants to have a food mark on their shirt. The other being Harold. **Coincidentally, both were in a relationship. *Leshawna is one of four females with earrings. The others being Sierra, Anne Maria, and Zoey. *Leshawna, Courtney, and Harold are the only contestants who competed in the previous three seasons to not have a cameo appearance in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **She is also the only former Screaming Gopher who competed in three seasons who did not have an appearance. Gallery TDA DIY Char Leshawna-1-.png ''' Total Drama Island' LeShawnaHeatherThemeSong.png|Gwen and Trent smiling at each other in the theme song. Queen Leshawna.png|"Feel free to quit now, save yo'self the trouble, cause I came here to win!" - Leshawna WelcomeLeShawna2.png|Leshawna arrives to the island. 0loudandbig.png|Harold and Leshawna meeting. WelcomeLeShawna4.png|After meeting, Leshawna and Harold start fighting. LolPoorShawnie.png|Leshawna gets yelled at by Chef. S01ep02.gif|Leshawna throws Heather off the cliff. 2Unhappy22.png|Leshawna who joins her not long afterward. TauntingBeth.png|Leshawna and Cody taunt Beth after she refuses to jump off the cliff. 12931.png|The Screaming Gophers celebrate their victory. FarmerToYou.png|"Do I look like a farmer to you?" - Leshawna Lh9.png|Harold's "wicked skills" fail to impress Leshawna. LeShawna gets hit by a dodgeball.PNG|Leshawna gets hit in the stomach by a dodgeball. ThatsForTheOatmeal.png|Leshawna and Gwen after getting revenge on Courtney for the oatmeal incident. Gggg.png|Leshawna rally Well. Famous30.png|Her vomit also hits the Leshawna. LESHAWNIEBEAR.png|The tree-branch Leshawna was on breaks. Outdoors18.png|She screams in terror at her would-be death. Heather PH 10.PNG|The Screaming Gophers earn the first point during the challenge. Creek19.png|Leshawna blames Izzy for the Screaming Gophers loss. Deer19.png|Beth and Leshawna laugh at Heather's misfortune. Heat.png|Leshawna and Heather start clashing... Kitchen6.png|...and it gets worse. OwenLeshawnasmellfood1.PNG|Leshawna and Owen are satisfied with their team's meal, both in look and scent. Trust28.5.png|Gwen and Leshawna do terrible in the last challenge. Basic14.png|Leshawna and Duncan start Chef's obstacle course. Killermoose.PNG|Leshawna rides an angry moose in the second part of the challenge. LeShawnaLoveLetter.png|Leshawna is not surprised that she has been getting letters. Another romantic moment.jpg|Give daddy some sugar. - Harold Haroldpic.png|Harold and Leshawna kiss for the first time, just before Chef takes him to the Boat of Losers. Hvsl shower.png|Leshawna is angry about Harold seeing Heather's breasts. Hvsl.png|Bridgette arrives to see Heather and Leshawna fighting. Cockroach.png|Owen wins the yacht party for the guys by drinking more cockroach drinks than Leshawna. Disgust21.png|Leshawna starts a chain of barfing. Leshawna Chips.png|Leshawna eating some chips. Wait What.png|The girls see the guys returning. Pain26.png|Leshawna gloats to Eva after winning the challenge. LeShawna and Eva.png|Eva is shown in her swimsuit, even though she didn't wear it throughout the entire episode. Pain27.png|Leshawna receives the luxurious trailer reward. PartyAtLeshawnasCrib.png|"Wow, she has issues, huh? Party at Leshawna's new crib!" - Izzy Search3.png|Leshawna exits her trailer. A cannon... misfiresDVD.png|Chris destroys the trailer that Leshawna won in the previous episode. Leshawnakey.png|Leshawna's key is guarded by alligators. Secrets.jpg|Leshawna tells Duncan to vote for Heather or Trent. Leshawna comforts gwen.png|Leshawna comforts an upset Gwen. Hide8.png|Leshawna decides to hide in the lake. Hide22.png|Leshawna hears Heather and Lindsay screaming above. Hide31.png|Leshawna signals to Izzy to not blow her cover. Hide38.png|Leshawna wins the challenge Hide39.png|The campers are happy for Leshawna's victory. Chain37.png|"Where does this go?" - Leshawna Chain26.png|Leshawna takes a ride... Chain24.png|...a very long ride. Chain3.png|"Thanks for all your support Greta. I love you Lequisha!" - Lindsay LeShawnaBrownies.png|Leshawna takes some brownies from the lodge. GwenPaste.png|The campers' food is worse than usual. FroggyGonnaPay.png|Leshawna has a hard time trying to catch the frog. DuncanArmWrestleLeShawna.png|Duncan and Leshawna arm-wrestle to determine who eats the food. Shawniefeedsduncan.png|Leshawna force feeds Duncan, despite his protests to slow down. TBTTA- Duncan LeShawna on the lake.png|Duncan and Leshawna in their canoe Beaten up.png|Leshawna prepares to beat up Duncan after he insults her weight. Scared in fear.png|Woolly beavers attack Duncan and Leshawna. ChrisBrainDamage.png|A groggy Chris announces Duncan and Leshawna as the winners of the final challenge. LeshawnaHurling.png|Leshawna runs out of her cabin and throws up. LeShawna eliminated.png|Leshawna is shocked after hearing about her abrupt elimination. LeShawnaDare.png|The wheel lands on Leshawna. IDon'tCheer.png|Eva doesn't cheer. Gwenfriends.JPG|Leshawna and Trent's reaction to Gwen's "buddies." Special023.PNG|As Leshawna passes by, Harold begins flexing his "muscles". Special024.PNG|Harold leaps into Leshawna's arms. Special025.PNG|Leshawna talking to Harold about their relationship. Special027.PNG|Gwen, Leshawna, and Trent talk. Special037.PNG|Leshawna justifies her actions via confessional. ' Total Drama Action' HeatherWigThemeSong.png|Leshawna in the Opening Secuenses. Leshawnaharold.png|Leshawna is glad to be back on Total Drama Action, even with her goofy friend still having . LeshawnaYellingAtHarold.jpg|Leshawna yelling at Harold to get moving in Monster Cash. MonsterCash3.png|Leshawna and Harold are captured in Monster Cash. Lhu.png|A fearful Harold jumps into Leshawna's arms on a whim, much to her dismay. Slimed!.jpg|Beth, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Justin all get slimed at once. Leshawna has no tact.png|Leshawna hugs Geoff and Bridgette upon being safe over them. REBELLION.png|Gwen chooses Leshawna for her team. Leashawna heather cry riot on set.png|Heather and Leshawna cry because of Duncan's heartwarming performance. Bbb8.png|Harold telling Leshawna about his "ten pack." Bbb24.png|Harold leading the Gaffers in the Prop Sandcastle Building contest. TrentvsLeshewna.png|Tie-breaking challenge between Trent and Leshawna. Dancing leshawna.jpg|Leshawna's dancing in the tie-breaker. HeatherLeshawnaUmbrella.png|Due to the heat, Heather and Leshawna share an umbrella. Afro.png|Heather uses a brush to make Leshawna's hair into an afro. Leshawna Pushes Heather.png|Leshawna pushes Heather off... LeShawnaHeatherFallCrazytown.png|...till Heather pulls her down too... Leshawna & Heather Stuck.jpg|...and both get caught on a sharp prop. Catch her.jpg|Lindsay tries to catch Leshawna. PrisonFlickDay.png|Beth, Justin, Owen, Lindsay, and Leshawna standing next to each other. Trustanyone.png|Leshawna trusts anybody more than she trusts Heather. JumpLeShawna.png|Harold jumps in Leshawna's arms. LaughAboutAllianceIdea.png|Leshawna mentions an alliance with Harold, and Duncan refuses in laughter. LeShawnaDoctor.png|Leshawna sighing in her doctor outfit. LeShawnaHaroldWater.png|Leshawna comforts Harold as he and the others come down with a fatal "illness." LeShawnaDuncanAttack!.png|Being the only two that weren't sick at the time, Duncan and Leshawna come bearing the truth. DJLeShawnaPizza.png|Leshawna holding a piece of pepperoni that DJ thought was a rash during the challenge. LeShawnaGetsPicked.png|Leshawna fake cries to convince her team to let her have the reward. LeShawnaLeShaniqua.png|Leshawna leaves the set for a spa retreat with her cousin, Leshaniqua. SorryIBustedIn.png|DJ tries to scare Leshawna, but fails at doing so. Gaffers win.png|Lindsay escapes from the tent, declaring the Gaffers' victory. LeHaroldMonkeyBars.png|Leshawna and Harold attempt to cross by the monkey bars. HeatherHaroldLeShawnaLava.PNG|Harold, Heather, and Leshawna are attempting the first challenge. SubmarineSlapFight.png|Heather and Leshawna start a slap fight inside the submarine. OwenBowelTeeth.png|Owen continues to have trouble from his injury in the last episode, wherea. TDA Ep. 11 (LeShawna and Duncan).jpg|Duncan brings up Leshawna's tricky way of winning the reward. Full metal drama 2.png|"I'm bloating up like a pufferfish. And when it blows..." - Leshawna Full metal drama 4.png|"But there's an air baby in there, and it wants to be born!" - Leshawna I'm feeling much... ''tooooooot!.jpg|Leshawna thinks that her farting is over, till it keeps on going and Heather leaves the team. Sleep in vault.jpg|Leshawna sleeping in the vault. Oceans8.png|Leshawna talks about her team in the vault. LeshawnaFINALLYReleased.png|Leshawna is angry with Heather and her team leaving her in the vault . Girls with spaghetti.png|Lindsay, Heather, and Leshawna with their spaghetti. ButtBump.png|Justin and Leshawna during Justin's basketball dunk routine. LashawnaCheer1.png|Leshawna's cheer to Courtney. LeshawnaCheer2.png|Leshawna compares Lindsay and Justin. Heather, Heather, queen of mean....PNG|"Heather, Heather, queen of mean. Duncan&Beth.png|Leshawna compares Duncan and Beth. LeshawnaCheer3.png|"And Harold's the best, he's quite a guy; he's goofy and scrawny, but he's got my eye!" - Leshawna Leshawnascheer.jpg|Leshawna cheers about everybody. LeshawnaCheer.png|Leshawna celebrates not being eliminated. LeShawnaLasers.png|Leshawna has trouble maneuvering around the lasers. Harold-Duncan-glare.jpg|Harold and Duncan glare at each other over Leshawna's protests. HugJustin.png|Leshawna hugging Justin. GirlsStink2.png|only for Leshawna and Beth to tell them that they both smell. LeShawnaGetsSabatoged.png|Pythonicus sends Dander Boy to sabotage Leshawna's costume. LeShawnaCostume.png|Leshawna's superhero, Super Aqua Chick. Duncan-safe.jpg|Leshawna is shocked to not receive the final Gilded Chris Award, I wanna take him down.png|Leshawna is angry with Duncan's constant bullying of Harold. LeShawnaHeatherGuests.png|will be a guest on the aftermath along with Heather and Leshawna. HeatherANDLESHAWNAENTER.png|Heather and Leshawna enter the Aftermath studio. Leshawnatrash.png|LeShawna laughs at Heather. LeShawnaElectricChair.jpg|Leshawna is asked questions in The Aftermath: III. Leshchair.png|Leshawna participating in the "Truth or Electrocution". Leshhearth.png|LeShawna watches Harold playing with his yo-yo. Lesgeoff.png|Leshawna tells Geoff off. LeShawnamiss.png|Leshawna says she'll miss Bridgette and Geoff. LeShawna barfs.png|leshawna votes. Tylerleshawnasurgery.PNG|Leshawna and Tyler starring in "Doctor for a Day..." Tylerleshawnachess.PNG|..."Extreme Chess: Pillar Edition..." SoYouThinkYouCanEatThat.PNG|...and "So You Think You Can Eat That?" DJ'sMommaandleshawnacards.PNG|Leshawna playing cards with DJ's mother. IMG 0588.png|Leshawna adjusting her shirt after taking off her bra. Leshawna CM.jpg|Leshawna is told by DJ's mother to put a coaster under her drink. ''' Total Drama World Tour' AbbeyRoad-1-.png|Leshawna and Noah in the Total Drama World Tour theme song. CameraInPottyAGAIN -1-.png|Leshawna isn't happy about a camera being in the bathroom...again. LeShawnaDJDance.png|Leshawna dances with DJ while singing Come Fly With Us. ExhaustedDJHaroldLeShawna-1-.png|DJ, Leshawna, and Harold at the finish line. WLAE26-1-.png|Leshawna's vote. 639px-BWD LeShawna-1-.png|Leshawna sing in Before We Die. CART1012051000004974 008 640x360-1-.jpg|Leshawna yells at Harold for causing everyone to fall out of the plane. Aw leshawna lindsay.jpg|Leshawna, along with Lindsay, coo over Alejandro after he cuddles his panda bear. 639px-SuperCrazyHappy024-1-.png|Leshawna is torn in between voting for either Harold or DJ. VictorySled-1-.jpg|Leshawna asks DJ where he's going, as the finish line is nowhere in sight. TeamvicNYC-1-.png|Leshawna sings in What's Not To Love. Sorryharold-1-.png|Leshawna is wooed by Alejandro in Eine Kleine. Ep06 leshawna dancing large.gif|Leshawna dancing. 20100805160714!Noahleshawnadance-1-.png|Leshawna faces off against Noah in the dancing challenge. LeShawnaShock-1-.png|Leshawna is electrocuted during the first round, against Noah. 640px-Heathervsleshawna-1-.jpg|Heather vs. Leshawna. Leshawnabottom2.jpg|Leshawna is in the bottom two with DJ. Leshawna off.PNG|DJ and Lindsay voted Leshawna off. Byeleshawna-1-.png|Leshawna becomes another one of Alejandro's victims. TDTMCapture5.jpg|Leshawna in the clip exclusive. Drama-total-aftermath-111-1-.jpg|Leshawna entreviste for Bridgette and Geoff. LS.png|Leshawna singing Sisters. Lhab.png|Leshawna in the Peanut Gallery. LIO90.png|Leshawna gets a Chris-in-the-box. IMG 0855.png|Leshawna's challenge. OuchLeShawna.png|Leshawna gets defeated by the kangaroo. 640px-LESHAWNAS FACE.jpg|Leshawna's carved head, with Heather's egg in her earring. Aaline2.png|Leshawna as a puppet in This Is How We Will End It. D.png|Harold and Leshawna raise their hand when Bridgette asks who was eliminated by Alejandro. 53d7.jpg|Owen, Eva, Justin, and Leshawna are placed on Heather's team. HP - LeShawnaAndDaFinger.PNG|Leshawna flips off Heather in Hawaiian Punch. ' Total Drama: Revenge of the Island''' Oldcontestants1HD.png|Leshawna's only appearance in the season. LeShawna Categoría:Female Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory